a bond of friendship and love
by Sango124
Summary: will inuyasha's heart be broken forever after the loss of his dear friend? or did she some how surive the fire? will their unbreakable bond hold strong even after she has lost almost all of her memory? r&r, inukag i dont own inuyasha
1. friend lost to flames

A bond of friend ship and love will bring us back together again.

June 18 1995

A young girl, the age of 13 and her half demon friend, who was the age of 14, played in the streets.

Their names, kagome and Inuyasha. Every one knew the two friends, they were inseparable. Always together, some even thought that the two would be married some day b/c of how close they were. They had a special bond from the moment they had met 2 years ago.

"Inu!" kagome giggled "you won't catch me if you don't keep up"

She knew if he really wanted to catch her then he would use he's demon speed, but Inuyasha never cheated, he would only run half as fast just so that she could have a chance to win every now and again.

"I'm going to get you Kag!" he said as he ran faster

Inuyasha pounced on top of her. Knocking not only her down but him self as well. They rolled down the hill together laughing.

"Uh-oh" kagome said pointing to the sun "I really need to be going Inuyasha"

It was almost dark. Kagome's life changed 3 years ago when her mother and baby brother Sota were killed in a car wreck. Her father and her self had lived threw it, but that was also the day her father changed as well. Kagome's father was horrible man that would beat her every night and if she were late getting home then she knew it would only be worse.

"Come on get on my back Kag I'll take you home" Inuyasha said as he turned into the direction of her home.

Kagome hopped onto his back.

In no time at all they had arrived at kagome's home. But as fate would have the sun had set. Kagome's face held a mixture of fear and sadness. Inuyasha caught her expression; he knew what her father did to her. If it were up to him he would steal kagome away from here, and take her far away some where he couldn't hurt her anymore. He had asked kagome to come live with him, to get away from her father before he went to far, but she refused and said I belong here, then she'd mumble something about it was her fault.

"Kag are you going to be ok?"

"Y-yea…Inu don't be silly of course I will, I'll see you tomorrow ok" she turned and was about to go inside to face her father but then she remembered something she was suppose to do "WAIT! INU!" she screamed "I forgot to give you this!"

Inuyasha who had walked a few steps away, turned around. Kagome ran up to him and held out what looked like a peace of paper. Inuyasha took it and turned it over. It was a picture of kagome and she had written on it '_friends forever! Never forget that!'_

Inuyasha smiled at her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny gold chain with a golden heart shaped locket. It was beautiful.

"I was going to give you this tomorrow because well that was the day we became best friends" he said to her as he placed the necklace around her neck

The color of the locket was the exact same shade of gold as Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome promise me you'll never take it off!"

"Inuyasha I promise if you promise to never lose that picture of me"

"Deal!"

They smiled at each other, and then said their good byes.

Kagome stepped into the darkness of her house. Holding her breath she shut the door behind her. She looked around, all was quite. Maybe her father was asleep, and had forgotten all about her. She released her breath a last.

"You're late" a voice arose from the darkness behind kagome

Suddenly kagome felt the power force of her father kicking her in the stomach making her fly across the room. Tears fell from her eyes. Her father came at her again.

Kagome was beaten until she could no longer move. She was in so much pain, her vision was blurred. She had shed so many tears that she had no more to cry away the pain. Her father stood over her, scowling away as he stared down at her.

"Get up you pile of shit!" he demanded "I said get up Annam!"

Kagome's eyes shot open! That's was her mothers name! He called her by her mother's name! That was it kagome was enraged with furry she was not her mother, her mother was dead and so was her little brother, all because he was driving drunk. It was he's fault they were dead, and now he had the nerve to say her mothers name!

Kagome's hand grabbed around her father ankle. She clutched it as hard as she could. He looked down at her with a scowl as if to say 'you filthy garbage how dare you touch me'

"I….I am not Annam! I am kagome! Her daughter! And you killed her! You're the one who killed mother and Sota! You beat me every single night I take blow after blow, strike after strike and you dare use my mothers name after that! I wish you had died instead of them! I hate you go to HELL!" kagome screamed to the top of her lungs.

Kagome knew at once she was in for it. She sprang to her feet despite the horrible pain it caused her. But her father was too quick for her. He grabbed her hair and pulled so that she had no choice but to follow.

"Let me go!" kagome screeched

"You wish mommy was with you so much? Well guess what we'll go to mommy tonight! We'll all get to be together in hell, isn't that what you want? Huh?"

He pulled a gasoline tank out of the closet, and then he started to poor the gas all over the house, and on every thing. The whole time dragging kagome with him. Kagome was terrified; she couldn't really understand what he was doing. All she understood was that she was going to die that night.

"ready to go see mommy and Sota?" he chuckled as he lit a match on fire

"stop it! Your crazy! Stop it" kagome begged

But her father just smiled at her, a truly evil smile. He looked once more around the room, then to kagome before he let the match fall to the floor in mere seconds the house was lit a blaze, with kagome and her father in it.

Thirty minutes later the fire department had arrived on the seen. Soon after them a very concerned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had smelled the smoke of a burning fire, he got out of bed and looked out his window. The house, which was two houses down and across the street was on fire. But what horrified Inuyasha was that it was kagome's house. Without second thought, Inuyasha jumped out of his window and ran to the burning house, where the fire department had already arrived. Inuyasha ran right up to the blazing house. He would have jumped into the flames but a fire man grabbed him and dragged him back away from the house.

"Let go!" Inuyasha snarled at the man "she's in there! I have to save her! I have to protect her! Let go!"

"Calm down son our men are doing the best they can, we'll save her if we can"

But Inuyasha did not stop struggling against the man's grip. Tears fell down Inuyasha's face as he was forced to watch the house burn and along with it Kagome. Inuyasha was heart broken, so heart broken over the loss of his friend that he didn't budge from the spot the man had held him to, even after the man let go, and left.

When at last Inuyasha found the strength to move, he walked threw the burned ruins and ash that was Kagome's house only 2 hours before. Inuyasha walked threw what use to be the living room. Even though the room was burned so badly no human could tell there was a struggle, Inuyasha's demon eyes could see every piece of evidence. Blood stains on the floor and walls. Inuyasha blamed himself, for kagome's death he should have forced her to come live with him even though she may not have wanted to come he should have made her. But because he didn't kagome's ashes were some where mixed in with the ashes of the house and her fathers. The sun's rays caught something shiny, which caught Inuyasha's eyes. He walked over to a pile of ashes and bent down. Inuyasha brushed away the ashes. And there it was… kagome's locket, the one that she promised to never take off. Hot tears filled Inuyasha eyes, and fell down he's face like water falls. He clutched the locket in his hand, and with the other hand he pulled out kagome's picture. He looked at it as more and more tears fell down he's face. He then folded her picture into a small little square. Then he placed it with in kagome's locket, and finally he placed the locket around he's neck.

"I'm sorry kagome…" he cried "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I will never remove this locket for so long as I shall live…in memory of…you…and of our friendship that will last forever…and when the day comes that I too shall die then we will be reunited"

Inuyasha turned to face the sun rise, his silver hair blowing in the wind. And the final tears fell from his face.

Authors note: I hope you like it! But the story only gets better….hmmm… I wonder if she survived…

Lol anyway if you guys want chapter 2 then please review!


	2. what happened with in the flames

Authors note: thanks for the review inukag! You've read a lot of my stories and have reviewed every chapter I've written so a big special thanks to you! Here's chapter two

Last time:

When at last Inuyasha found the strength to move, he walked threw the burned ruins and ash that was Kagome's house only 2 hours before. Inuyasha walked threw what use to be the living room. Even though the room was burned so badly no human could tell there was a struggle, Inuyasha's demon eyes could see every piece of evidence. Blood stains on the floor and walls. Inuyasha blamed himself, for kagome's death he should have forced her to come live with him even though she may not have wanted to come he should have made her. But because he didn't kagome's ashes were some where mixed in with the ashes of the house and her fathers. The sun's rays caught something shiny, which caught Inuyasha's eyes. He walked over to a pile of ashes and bent down. Inuyasha brushed away the ashes. And there it was… kagome's locket, the one that she promised to never take off. Hot tears filled Inuyasha eyes, and fell down he's face like water falls. He clutched the locket in his hand, and with the other hand he pulled out kagome's picture. He looked at it as more and more tears fell down he's face. He then folded her picture into a small little square. Then he placed it with in kagome's locket, and finally he placed the locket around he's neck.

"I'm sorry kagome…" he cried "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I will never remove this locket for so long as I shall live…in memory of…you…and of our friendship that will last forever…and when the day comes that I too shall die then we will be reunited"

Inuyasha turned to face the sun rise, his silver hair blowing in the wind. And the final tears fell from his face.

**Chapter 2- what happened with in the fire**

Kagome watched in horror as her father let go of the burning match. Faster than she could think the house was in flames. Kagome screamed, her father caught fire. And finally she was free from he's grasp.

Kagome crawled, with what little strength she had, to the wall behind her. She lend against it as her father was engulfed with flames. The smoke chocked her lungs. Kagome was stricken with fear.

Her father was being burned alive, and yet he still walked towards her. Kagome could still see he's face. It had changed, it looked gentile and kind with a lot of sadness compared to what it was 5 minute's ago.

"Kagome" her burning father cried "kagome I'm sorry….lets go tell mom and Sota together that I'm sorry"

He reached out he's in flamed hand and grabbed hold of her golden locket, the gift from Inuyasha. Kagome jerked backwards as he's hand grabbed hold of her neck lace. In doing so the golden necklace was ripped from her neck.

"my necklace!" she said as her hand touched her neck where the necklace once was.

All this in so little time, it hard to believe at she herself had yet to set fire. But kagome was strong, and she wanted to live. Her eyes darted across the room, looking for an escape.

The sound of sirens came to her ears. Kagome's heart lifted. Sirens mean fire trucks and men who could save her.

"Help! I'm in her" she screamed over the roar of the flaming house.

But no one heard her cries for help. Kagome vision was blurred, colors ran together. She began to lose her will to live.

"Let go!"

She heard a voice yell from the out side. It was so familiar…..Inuyasha! Kagome's will to live sparked up inside her. Inuyasha was here.

"I have to save her!" Inuyasha's voice rang out "I have to protect her!"

Kagome heart leapt, Inuyasha wanted to protect her! Inuyasha wanted her alive!

Kagome looked around to see if there was anyway to get to Inuyasha. At last she spotted a small hole, it was, like the rest of the house, on fire, but still it lead to the outside! It was her way out and her way to Inuyasha.

Kagome crawled on all four, in some sort of daze. The room was spinning, but she pressed forward.

About half way across the room, kagome's body began to fail her. Her arms then collapsed under her, and she fell to the floor.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eye shot opened as she forced her self to get up. Inuyasha was calling for her. She wanted nothing more than to at least see he's face once more before she died. Even a glimpse of him would make her happy and her soul could rest in peace.

Kagome pressed onward to her escape, and her world went black.

(A few hours later)

Kagome slowly came to. Her eyes opened and scanned the surroundings.

'Where am I?' she thought, she tried to get up

"Ahh!" She grasped in pain

'Why am I in pain?' she looked at her arms and clothing, to her surprise she was badly burned 'what happened to me?'

Kagome looked around, but nothing seemed familiar.

_Crack!_

Something was coming threw the brush behind her. An old woman came forward, she looked very kind. The woman smiled at kagome.

"I see ye have a waken" she said sitting down beside kagome

Kagome just starred at her, as she pulled a bag off her shoulders and started pulling out some kind of leaves of some sort.

"when I found ye, ye were not doing well at all" she said as she then put the leaves in a small bowl with water, and began to mix them together "ye have been badly burned, tell me were ye in a fire?"

"I…I don't know" kagome said truthfully

"ye must have dumped ye's head tell me can ye remember anything about ye's self?"

"I…I know my name is….kagome I think….and I…. I can't recall anything else only someone screaming my name…." kagome said in a daze as she tried to recall anything about herself

"Well kagome my name is Kaede ye will be staying with me till ye can remember of ye's family and where they can be found"

"Thank you" kagome said smiling at the kind woman

The woman then handed her the bowl, with what now looked like green mashed baby food, in it.

"Swallow it, it'll help ease your pain"

Kagome smelled the bowl. It was horrible! It smelled like barf! Mixed with dog shit!

"I know ye must be thinking, ye is thinking I am crazy, but that medicine has been in my family for many many years, it works well, just hold ye's nose and swallow"

Kagome did as Kaede had instructed her to do. She held her nose and swallowed it all in one quick gulp.

Kaede laughed at kagome's expression of dislike, kagome's face was twisted all up this way and that.

"I never said it tasted better than it smelled" laughed Kaede

Kagome looked at Kaede "true"

"Well ye will be fine in a moment or two and then ye and I will go to my home and I will cook ye a good breakfast"

"thank Kaede" kagome said handing back the bowl

Author note: I know it's not my best chapter but I couldn't really grasp the image of some about to be burned alive in their own home I did my best so oh well anyway I promise the rest of this story well be great


	3. i cant shake the felling, that your

Authors review: here is chapter 3 I hope you all like it please review when you are done.

Last time:

**(Inuyasha's view point)**

He clutched the locket in his hand, and with the other hand he pulled out kagome's picture. He looked at it as more and more tears fell down he's face. He then folded her picture into a small little square. Then he placed it with in kagome's locket, and finally he placed the locket around he's neck.

"I'm sorry kagome…" he cried "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I will never remove this locket for so long as I shall live…in memory of…you…and of our friendship that will last forever…and when the day comes that I too shall die then we will be reunited"

Inuyasha turned to face the sun rise, his silver hair blowing in the wind. And the final tears fell from his face.

**(Kagome's view point)**

"I see ye have a waken" she said sitting down beside kagome

Kagome just starred at her, as she pulled a bag off her shoulders and started pulling out some kind of leaves of some sort.

"when I found ye, ye were not doing well at all" she said as she then put the leaves in a small bowl with water, and began to mix them together "ye have been badly burned, tell me were ye in a fire?"

"I…I don't know" kagome said truthfully

"ye must have dumped ye's head tell me can ye remember anything about ye's self?"

"I…I know my name is….kagome I think….and I…. I can't recall anything else only someone screaming my name…." kagome said in a daze as she tried to recall anything about herself

"Well kagome my name is Kaede ye will be staying with me till ye can remember of ye's family and where they can be found"

"Thank you" kagome said smiling at the kind woman

The woman then handed her the bowl, with what now looked like green mashed baby food, in it.

"Swallow it, it'll help ease your pain"

Kagome smelled the bowl. It was horrible! It smelled like barf! Mixed with dog shit!

"I know ye must be thinking, ye is thinking I am crazy, but that medicine has been in my family for many many years, it works well, just hold ye's nose and swallow"

Kagome did as Kaede had instructed her to do. She held her nose and swallowed it all in one quick gulp.

Kaede laughed at kagome's expression of dislike, kagome's face was twisted all up this way and that.

"I never said it tasted better than it smelled" laughed Kaede

Kagome looked at Kaede "true"

"Well ye will be fine in a moment or two and then ye and I will go to my home and I will cook ye a good breakfast"

"thank Kaede" kagome said handing back the bowl

**I can't shake this feeling, that you're alive**

It had been weeks after kagome's death. Inuyasha sulked non stop, he's heart broken from the lost of he's dearest friend. Everyone in town knew of the fire and of kagome's death. Now when they saw Inuyasha they no longer saw kagome at he's side. They felt bad for him, before kagome had past Inuyasha always wore a smile on he's face, he would laugh at her jokes, and would just be that all around good guy everyone knew he had deep inside. But now only gloom was he expression, depression was taking it's toll on him, he would barely socialize now, only talking when a small child ran up to him and asked if he could get he's little kitty off the roof for him. But even then he's only words were "sure" and "here"

Everyone knew Inuyasha was depressed but little did they know how much he blamed himself. He cried himself to sleep every night. Inuyasha worked at '_Kikyo's bows and arrows_'

When he went to work he's boss Kikyo tried to get him to take off kagome's locket, saying that men should not be wearing woman's accessories. Inuyasha quite his job, he refused to take it off, and he could no longer stand to see Kikyo, she just looked too much like kagome.

"Kikyo I quite" Inuyasha said looking down "I won't remove this from my neck"

"Inuyasha why? It's not like you to just quite something, don't tell me that dead bitch of yours is still got you down"

Inuyasha's temper rose "don't you dare talk about her like that…… you were always the one who was jealous of her! You hated her because I was her friend! We broke up because you didn't trust me! Kagome was kind where as you, you were an over controlling ass, she and I were never together! I won't remove this and that's final kagome had this on her neck the night of her d-death I will not ever take it off!"

Kikyo was shocked 'never together…but I thought….they…they were never apart….how could they not have been together and how dare he speak to me this way… have I made a mistake? Well now I can fix it he-he Inuyasha will be mine again'

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry… it was best we broke up….your right I was jealous and hated kagome for taking you from me"

"Kikyo…"

"Let me finish!" she snapped at him "Inuyasha can we not start over? I want to be there for you….Inuyasha"

Inuyasha found himself in Kikyo's embrace…..she looked so much like kagome….Inuyasha embraced her back…he wanted to hold someone, to talk to someone even if it was Kikyo still when he saw her he saw kagome.

Kikyo and Inuyasha in the past were boyfriend and girlfriend, then kagome came along and befriended him, and Inuyasha spent more and more time with kagome instead of Kikyo. They ended up breaking up; Kikyo's jealousy was just too much. Kikyo was the only one in the whole town that was glad kagome was dead, in her eyes it meant the bitch was at last out of the way. Now she had Inuyasha when he was down, right were she wanted him. At long last he was hers again.

Inuyasha for some reason broke down into tears, he let gravity pull him to the floor, Kikyo came down with him still holding him tightly, and gently stroking he's hair telling him it was alright that she was here now and wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you Kikyo" Inuyasha said before he let sleep over take him

Kikyo smiled looking down at Inuyasha's sleeping form, she had beaten kagome. Inuyasha was hers and kagome couldn't take him away again. Kikyo though cruel did feel bad for Inuyasha, she wondered how could one girl, that he claimed not to have any relationship with, besides being just friends, cause so much pain for him? She wondered if he felt this way the day they broke up.

(Flash back)

"Hey Kikyo!" Inuyasha said walking in for work; he had a big smile on he's face "how are you?"

Kikyo glared at him "where were you?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"You said you would be here at 7:05 a.m.! look what time it is! It's 8:40! Where were you?"

"Oh Kikyo it's no big deal I had to help someone and it took longer than I thought I'm sorry"

"That's not what I asked you!" Kikyo snapped "where were you and now that I think of it who were you supposable helping?"

Inuyasha starred at her "I was with kagome ok?"

"Doing what?"

"I walked her to school"

"She has legs she doesn't need you to take her to school"

"This guy has been stocking her! She came to me for help! The reason I'm later is because the guy showed up and I beat the shit out of him alright! Is that ok with you? Or am I not allowed to help my friend?" Inuyasha snapped

Kikyo's suddenly got really angry "stay away from that bitch!"

That was the last straw for Inuyasha "I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR BITCHY ADIDUED TORWARDS KAGOME! YOU DON'T TRUST ME DO YOU? YOU THINK I WOULD BETRAY YOU? WE'RE THREW! DO FUCKING HEAR ME DUMB ASS? THREW!"

With that Inuyasha stormed out of the shop leaving Kikyo trembling with anger.

"I swear kagome I'll get you!" Kikyo said under her breath

(End flash back)

Kikyo called worth two of the other people who worked at her shop. They helped her bring Inuyasha's sleeping form to the back room where there was a bed for him to sleep on. They set him down, then Kikyo order them back to work. They did as they were told. She sat there at he's bed side watching him, sleep; he looked troubled in his sleep.

'I wonder what he is dreaming he looks so troubled' thought Kikyo.

A few hours had past Inuyasha began to wake. He looked around trying to remember where he was, then he notice something stirred a bit in his arms. He looked down; at first he thought it was kagome, that her death was just a mad dream. But one sniff told him that he was wrong. Kikyo was in he's arms, and for some reason unknown to Inuyasha he didn't want to let her go. Kikyo stirred again. Inuyasha looked to see that she was wake now and was looking up at him.

"Inuyasha what did you dream about?"

Confused he asked "why do you ask?"

"Well the reason I'm right here is because in your sleepyou sat up and pulled me here, and when Ana came in to get me to sign some important papers, I asked her if she could help me get out of your grasp because I didn't want to wake you, but as soon has she touch my skin you snarled at her, Ana backed away, then took a step forward and you growled fiercely at her; I told her just to hold them for me till you awoke"

"I did that?"

Kikyo nodded, blushing a little "as if you were trying to protect me from everything in this world that came with in two feet of me…. what were you dreaming about?"

"Honestly I don't really recall…. I only remember protecting something…not wanting to lose it…and I don't know from what….or why"

Kikyo looked at he's face, as he tried to recall he's dream she knew he was telling her the honest truth. She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped he's arms around her tighter. Kikyo had the feeling that he didn't want to lose her….like he did kagome….he couldn't do anything to help kagome from her fate and he wasn't about to let that happen again with Kikyo. Kikyo loved it. He was hers forever.

Later Inuyasha found that it was the next day. He felt rested at least but something was different, with out really thinking he found himself following Kikyo every where, not letting anyone touch her or get near her. He just did it without thinking. Kikyo loved it she felt loved and safe. Inuyasha was spending all of his time with her only leaving for a minute or two to use the bath room but then he was right back at her side. He still held a depressed expression on he's face though. Kikyo assumed he just needed time to heal he's broken heart.

"Inuyasha can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly

"Yes Kikyo"

"Can you go down town; you know where the poor people and such live? And deliver this bag of arrows to 143 on Ravens Street?"

"Sure" he said taking the arrows "will you be alright while I'm gone or do you want to go with me?"

"I'll be fine; I just really would prefer not going to that part of town you know? And I'll have Ana and the other workers here with me so don't worry now off you go"

She waved good bye to him as he went out the door.

Inuyasha raced across the roof tops, he's goal was to get there, get the money due give the arrows and return to Kikyo as fast as possible.

When at last he arrived at Ravens Street he looked for the numbers 143… the houses were old and the street smelled of mold and old blood. At last he spotted the house wit the numbers 143 on it. He ran to it, and rang the door bell. He was just about to give up waiting for the door to open and go back home; he had gotten to the bottom step when the door opened. A fragile looking girl, wrapped in bandages opened the door. She look frightened, her jet black hair was cut short just a little above her shoulders. Inuyasha felt weird had he met her before? He couldn't recall if he did, she smelled of herbs, burned skin, burned hair and dried blood, which was masking her original scent. Her blue eyes looked at him. He walked back, he's heart pounding fast.

"Yes?" she said in a small and beautifully toned voice

He's heart went faster 'I know her! But where? How? Who is she?' he golden eyes were wide.

"If you have no business here then I'm going back in" she said

"Ah… no wait did anyone order arrows from Kikyo's bows and arrows?"

"I'm afraid not, you might try next door" she said pointing to the house on the right "our neighbor is hard to understand some times, he's address is 144, and we get a lot of his stuff, but it's he's not ours"

"Oh thank you miss…?"

"I'm sorry but my care taker says not to give out my name to people"

"oh ok"

She shut the door as he descended the stairs and walked next door.

Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling, he knew for a fact that was not kagome, she was dead her ashes and the necklace were the proof. But why did he feel like he knew her for a very long time?

As days pasted Kikyo noticed Inuyasha's personality changing, he was more off to himself; he let a few people get near her. Though he still wouldn't let anyone touch her, he let her out of he's sight from time to time. Kikyo worried something was going wrong.

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Hmm... oh I'm sorry Kikyo I didn't hear you what was it you said?"

"Inuyasha's your not yourself… you haven't been sense I sent you down town did something happen? Are you feeling ok?"

"yea I'm fine...it's just I saw someone there…someone I didn't recognize but felt I knew her, she had totally different smell and all only her eyes seemed so familiar they were crystal blue just like hers use to be… but she smelled and looked different… but even with that for some reason I wanted to scream out kagome's name and hug her… now I can't shake the feeling that she's alive… but that's impossible…. She's dead… Kikyo I'm sorry if I've made you mad… I'm sorry I just suddenly spilled that out to you I should think more before I speak I wouldn't want you to think I'm falling for someone else…." He looked down in shame

"Inuyasha" she said putting her hand on he's shoulder "I won't make the same mistake of not trusting… it may have been the eyes, you said they were like kagome's right?"

He nodded

"It may have been what reminded you of her… your mind still longs for her return though she can never return"

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a hug. They hugged each other tightly neither of them wanting to let go.

Authors note: I hope you like this chapter the next one is on its going to be way long so please review, and the next one will be even better lol.


	4. i'll protect u even if its from kikyo

**I'll protect you even if it's from Kikyo**

Kagome closed the door as she watched the man leave. Her heart was racing, but why? Some how deep in side she thought she knew him or had seen him somewhere before but where? Maybe from her past? Or a dream?

The house was small, as soon as you walked in the door, if you turned right then there was a door that lead to Kaede's room, if you go straight in and turn left then there was the living room which was also kagome's room. Walking into the living turn right and go down the small hallway then turn left, that's the kitchen. And that was their home, well really it was Kaede's home and kagome was the temporary that would be living as soon as she was back on her feet.

Kagome walked into Kaede's room. Lately Kaede was getting sleepy a lot. It worried kagome a little scene old people were well…old kagome was afraid Kaede would go to sleep and not wake up again. Kaede was the only person kagome had that she knew of. Kagome checked on her constantly.

"Lady Kaede?" she whispered

Kaede sleepy opened her eyes, she smile softly to the worried kagome sitting before her.

"I'm sorry to wake you Kaede"

"Tis quiet alright my dear young one, I awoke when the door bell rang, to whom was at the door?"

"It was a delivery man with some arrows and scene I did not recall you telling me you order arrows I sent him away saying our neighbor next door might have because people are always sending he's crap here"

"Ye were mistaken child" Kaede said calmly

The next few days the lived of what was left of their meat, when the 5th day had come there was no more food left. Kaede called young kagome to her side.

"ye must go and fetch the arrows, tis how I hunt for the food we eat"

Kaede sat up and reached into her pocket, and then she placed 50 dollars into kagome's hand.

"Kaede that is more than enough! It's too much for arrows" explained kagome

"Hai child I know, I just thought ye might want to get ye some better clothing then what ye is wearing, go out have fun and then bring home the arrows"

"Thank you lady Kaede I won't spend it all, I promise!" kagome said bowing her head as she left the room

Kagome was really excited this would be the first time in weeks that she would be out side of this house. But at the same time she was a little scared. Kagome made sure to stuff a map into her torn, burned, blood stained jeans pocket. Her shirt was burned away at her midriff. Showing she was all bandaged up under neither her clothing. She had no shoes on; she had been bare foot sense lady Kaede had found her in the forest a few weeks back. She didn't have a clue how she got burned so madly, why she could remember her past or why she was with out shoes when she was found.

"lady Kaede I'll be back soon!" kagome called as she left "I won't take long so if you need anything done just wait till I turn"

No answer came; kagome assumed Kaede was asleep again. Kagome opened the front door and stepped out side. It was a beautiful warm summer's day. This was perfect for bare feet thank god!

Kagome walked slowly down the road heading towards up town. She studied every thing as she pasted. Kagome ran her fingers threw her hair, half expecting it to be longer, but then she remembered.

(Flash back)

"Ye hair is burned and is in horrible shape we'll half to cut it off"

"No!" screamed kagome "I don't want to be bald!" she put on her puppy dog face

"Will ye calm thy self? I'll save what I can"

And she began to cut kagome's long raven colored hair off. Kagome sat there watching the pieces fall to the floor. When Kaede was done, kagome ran to a mirror. Surprisingly it was cute! It fell just above her shoulders. She turned to Kaede and hugged her

"THANK YOU LADY KAEDE... OUCH!" she clutched her stomach as her burns busted open from her straining them to much

"Ye must calm down kagome!"

They wrapped her up and she laid down with Kaede for a good nap.

(End flash back)

Kagome looked around suddenly realizing she was already up town.

'Wow that was fast' she thought

The first store kagome saw was called 'Kikyo's bows and arrows' kagome ran to it she would buy the arrows first and then buy what she could with the left over money. Kagome pushed the door open and walked inside. It was a small store she had to say, even smaller than Kaede's home. Arrows and bows were hung all over the walls and floors. Kagome walked to the front counter were a girl stood smiling. Kagome smiled back at her.

"Kikyo I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon, I love what you've done with your hair but may I ask why you a dressed in such a way? I thought you hate every thing but that white and red kimono you always wear" the girl said to kagome

Kagome looked behind her to see if there was someone behind her but no one was there.

"I'm…. I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for some one else my name is kagome not Kikyo"

The girl busted out laughing "sure you are ha-ha-ha-ha-ha… if not Kikyo then I'm not Ana, nice try"

Kagome started to think this girl was crazy. The door behind her opened, and in stepped Kikyo followed by Inuyasha. The girl called Ana stopped laughing straight away, instead her mouth dropped. Two Kikyo's? What a nightmare one was bad but two was worse.

"K-Kikyo? But I thought you" she said pointing to kagome "but your… but she looks" Ana was very confused by that moment "I'm going on my lunch break I think I'm going nuts" with that Ana walked out the door.

Inuyasha eyes went wide, that was her that was the girl the other day. Here she was before him. he's heart began to race.

Kagome turned to see that it was the man from before. Her heart was pounding.

Kikyo could have sworn that she was looking into a mirror…well….for the face part anyway.

Inuyasha stepped forward "it's...it's you…"

"Uh…. Hi" she said in the same tone she had used when she first spoke to him

"State your name!" demanded Kikyo "and your business here"

"I'm here to buy some arrows" kagome said truthfully

Kikyo then realized that she was truly kagome.

'No way in hell am I going to give Inuyasha up I've got to think quick…… I know!'

In a flash Kikyo had grabbed a bow and four arrows

"Really?" said Kikyo in a sly but creepy tone "tell me who is the one who brought you back from the dead? YOU'RE THE WALKING ONE OF THE WALKING DEAD! I WILL RELIEVE YOU FROM THIS WORLD!"

'kagome this time you will really die!'

"Kikyo STOP" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of kagome so that if Kikyo did attack then she would have to hit him as well "Kikyo stop"

"Move out of the way!" Kikyo snapped "that's kagome you fool! She's been brought back to life, I'm saving her, and no one did this for me! I know what it's like to be dead but alive, stand aside Inuyasha"

Kagome was terrified what did this Kikyo have against her? Why did Kikyo calm her to be the walking dead? though her fear was great, kagome some how felt safe behind this guy that was called Inuyasha.

Authors note: hey guys I hope you like this one though it is kind of short please review


	5. kikyo's memory of long ago

Thank you guys for the reviews! I was very please when I got them so here's the next chapter this one will be longer then the last one I promise.

Last time:

"State your name!" demanded Kikyo "and your business here"

"I'm here to buy some arrows" kagome said truthfully

Kikyo then realized that she was truly kagome.

'No way in hell am I going to give Inuyasha up I've got to think quick…… I know!'

In a flash Kikyo had grabbed a bow and four arrows

"Really?" said Kikyo in a sly but creepy tone "tell me who is the one who brought you back from the dead? YOU'RE THE WALKING ONE OF THE WALKING DEAD! I WILL RELIEVE YOU FROM THIS WORLD!"

'Kagome this time you will really die!' Kikyo thought bitterly

"Kikyo STOP" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of kagome so that if Kikyo did attack then she would have to hit him as well "Kikyo stop"

"Move out of the way!" Kikyo snapped "that's kagome you fool! She's been brought back to life, I'm saving her, and no one did this for me! I know what it's like to be dead but alive, stand aside Inuyasha"

Kagome was terrified what did this Kikyo have against her? Why did Kikyo calm her to be the walking dead? Though her fear was great, kagome some how felt safe behind this guy that was called Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5: Kikyo's memory of long ago**

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo. How could Kikyo do such a thing? Even if kagome was the living dead Inuyasha would not let anyone not even Kikyo take her away from him ever again.

"Kikyo I won't let you take her from me again!"

Kagome's eyes went wide, who was this guy? And why was he protecting her? Kagome strangely felt safe behind Inuyasha though confused on the reason why. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her cheeks held a little red with in them as he spoke about her. But why? That was the question. She didn't even know this guy.

"Stand aside Inuyasha!" snapped Kikyo

"NO!" Inuyasha said standing his ground

Kagome looked at Kikyo from behind Inuyasha. Now she could see why that girl from before said that she was Kikyo. Only kagome didn't have a hateful aura surrounding her like Kikyo. Kagome couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Uh…excuse me?" kagome said nervously, this got both Inuyasha's and Kikyo's attention "uh hi… yea um I'm not dead and I'm not this other kagome you guys keep talking about…. I'm just kagome, I've never met you" she nodded at Kikyo "and I've only seen him once before but I still don't understand what you two are yelling about and miss Kikyo can you please lower your arrow?"

Kikyo didn't budge from her spot, rage burned with in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at kagome. Did she really not know who he was? Was she just another copy of Kikyo that happened to have kagome's name? Could this be truly the girl he held so close to his heart? And Kikyo why would she deify his wish?

'If this was truly not kagome Kikyo would no doubt careless but then Kikyo is saying move out of her way so she could kill this kagome! It has to be _my kagome_ it just has to Kikyo wants her dead! She wants me! But I…I won't let her….I won't allow kagome to be taken from me twice in this life time! I'll protect kagome even if it's from…. Kikyo…my first true love……' thought Inuyasha as he felt his heart being torn two ways

"Inuyasha move or die with that bitch from hell!" Kikyo screamed as she let her arrow sore from her grasp, straight for kagome.

Inuyasha thought quickly. In a flash he had ran to kagome and jumped up, successfully dodging Kikyo's arrow.

Inuyasha busted through the roof; Kikyo dropped her bow and arrows to cover her head from the falling pieces of cement.

She watched as Inuyasha ran to protect kagome, she watched him quickly take her in his protective arms, she watched him jump through her ceiling while carefully covering kagome's body as they made impact with the ceiling.

Inuyasha landed gently on what was left of Kikyo's roof. He looked down at the cradled kagome in his arms.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked softly

Kagome merely nodded her head.

"Good"

Inuyasha then turned around to take one final look at his once beloved Kikyo. He looked down at her, and something caught his eye, something he never dreamed of seeing on Kikyo of all people. A single tear ran cross her pale cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide 'Kikyo? Your….your crying? Never before had I ever seen you show the emotions of which you never show'

Kikyo's mouth moved but no words could be heard. Inuyasha took his final glance of good bye, and then leapt down onto the street below. He began to walk down the street; he was heading home with his beloved kagome returned to him at last.

Kikyo stood there as she watched Inuyasha jump down into the street. She found herself running out the door. Then running down the street. It was as if her feet knew what her heart truly wanted; she had only one thought with in her 'Inuyasha'. She ran as fast as her feet would let her until she finally had Inuyasha in her sights.

"Inuyasha!" she cried as for the first time in her face she let her self lose it, allowing a water fall of tears run down her face.

Inuyasha did not turn to her, he kept walking. Inuyasha wanted nothing more then for Kikyo to leave him alone forever. To let him be with his kagome in peace.

Kikyo finally caught up and grabbed his arm with all her might, almost causing him to drop kagome. Inuyasha turned his head just so that she could see only half of his face. He looked down at her; he saw sorrow painted across her face. But to his and Kikyo's surprise he found that he didn't care.

"Inu...Yasha" Kikyo cried "I… I …. I LOVE YOU Inuyasha!"

'There!' thought Kikyo 'I said it….now he has to come back to me….just like last time….only last time it was he who was saying it to me as I walked away'

(Flash back)

It was 7 years ago, Inuyasha and Kikyo were still in school, and Inuyasha had not yet meet kagome.

Kikyo was the most popular girl in the whole village, and she had beauty to match her rank.

Kikyo walked down the trail in the park, she often did so when she was in need of alone time. But for the past several days she felt as if…as if someone was following her, longing for her, not letting her out of his sight for even a moment

She walked into a small clearing, there she sat down and waited for her follower to settle and be still so that she may sense his where abouts. For a long time she sat there.

At last she said "you may show your self…I've known for quiet some time you've been following me………… you might as well come out and tell me why you've been following me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha then appeared beside her.

"How did ya know it was me?"

"Because I know your aura and when I settled down so did you and then I truly knew it could be no other"

"Oh" said Inuyasha "hey Kikyo…who was that guy from yesterday?"

Kikyo glared at him "your jealousy annoys me…. I belong to no one….."

She stood up and walked away leaving poor Inuyasha behind.

"WAIT!"

She heard Inuyasha's voice call, but she kept walking. Suddenly she felt her self be spun around and pulled into a tight hug. She felt her heart melt, as no man had ever had the courage to hold her close. Slowly she looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. Her heart began to race. It was as if cupid's arrows shot her heart right then and she was falling in love with the half demon holding her.

"Kikyo ….. I-I love you Kikyo" said Inuyasha

Kikyo's face went red "Inuyasha" she whispered

And as if they had done this more than a hundred times, they went into a deep kiss. That only ended dew to lack of air.

"Kikyo I love you so much…. Will you be mine?"

"Yes" Kikyo said as Inuyasha pulled her into another tight hug

(end flash back)

authors note : thats all for now please review and i'll get right on the next chapter


	6. please remember me

Authors note: sorry you've waited so long. I've been a busy bee this summer none stop go go going

Last time:

"WAIT!"

She heard Inuyasha's voice call, but she kept walking. Suddenly she felt her self be spun around and pulled into a tight hug. She felt her heart melt, as no man had ever had the courage to hold her close. Slowly she looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. Her heart began to race. It was as if cupid's arrows shot her heart right then and she was falling in love with the half demon holding her.

"Kikyo ….. I-I love you Kikyo" said Inuyasha

Kikyo's face went red "Inuyasha" she whispered

And as if they had done this more than a hundred times, they went into a deep kiss. That only ended dew to lack of air.

"Kikyo I love you so much…. Will you be mine?"

"Yes" Kikyo said as Inuyasha pulled her into another tight hug

(End flash back)

**Chapter 6- please remember me… please**

Kikyo eyes rained salty tear down across her pale, pale face. As she looked up at her beloved Inuyasha praying that he would give in and return to her, and thus leaving kagome forever. She prayed that her words would bring him back to her. But Inuyasha just glared at her with an emotion he had never shown her….hatred. Kikyo's brown eyes went wide; she had never known Inuyasha to show her anything but love and protection, why could she see only hatred with in his golden eyes? His eyes showed nothing but hate. Yes it was true; Kikyo knew that kagome had survived the fire in fact she saw Lady Kaede carry the badly injured kagome down the streets that night of the fire, yes she did not tell Inuyasha that kagome was saved and was most likely going to live, but there was no way he would have known that she knew all of that, for she hadn't told a soul that she knew the truth of kagome.

"You knew…" Inuyasha growled "I can see it in your eyes…. You knew she was alive, and you let me believe she was dead"

"Hum… I'm right here can you put me down now?" said kagome who was every annoyed at the fact that two strangers were talking about her when she didn't even know who the hell they were and one of them who was called Inuyasha wouldn't put her down.

"You keep quiet" snapped Kikyo

Kagome was now really pissed this Kikyo girl tried to kill, and was now telling her to shut up "Look here bitch I don't know who the fuck you think you are hell I don't know who the fuck either of you are but I'll be dammed when I let some bitch I don't know talk to me like that"

Inuyasha starred at kagome, never before had he heard her say such things to anyone even Kikyo was shocked.

"Kagome don't you remember me?" Inuyasha asked hoping it was all a big stupid joke

Kagome looked up at him "no I don't now if you please…. LET ME DOWN!"

Inuyasha sadly set her down and watched her stomp off in the direction of her house. He watched her till she could no longer be seen. His hand lifted to his neck and pulled out the golden locket he had given kagome the night of the fire. He held it tightly in his hand. He had never once taken the necklace off, just as he promised when he found in the ashes of kagome's burned down home. He opened it and took out the folded picture he kept in side. It was the picture kagome had given him of herself and on the back were the words that always seemed to ring in his head when ever he thought n her _friends forever!, never forget that_. He looked at it sadly not wanting to believe kagome could not remember him.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice snapped him out of thought

"What?" he growled

"I'm sorry Inuyasha….I…I just…I just didn't want to lose you to her again….i couldn't bare it…I'm sorry…do you forgive me? Will you come back to me Inuyasha?" Kikyo cried as she fell to his feet

Inuyasha said not a word; he only turned from her and began to walk after kagome. Kikyo noticed he was leaving her.

"Inuyasha IF YOU LEAVE I'LL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK!"

"Frankly I don't care" with that Inuyasha dashed around the corner

Leaving Kikyo on her knees, as tears fell down her face

"kagome I'll make sure this time you won't come back" Kikyo swore "Inuyasha is mine, I won't let you take him from me"

(to kagome)

'what a wearied day so far, I guess I'm going to have to buy those arrows some where else' kagome thought to her self as she headed home 'I'll just tell lady Kaede what happened today, she'll under stand and we'll eat left over's tonight and then tomorrow I'll find another store to buy arrows at, yea that's what I'll do'

Kagome had walked to the corner of raven's street and creek way, and smiled she loved this place even though she had only been there for a few weeks; it was the only home she knew of. Sadness then fell upon kagome, she didn't know who she really was…she couldn't remember her home, her family or friends…..wait didn't that Inuyasha guy know who she was? And so did that Kikyo girl? ...maybe they knew me before I lost my memory... and if so what the hell did she do to that Kikyo girl to make her want to kill her? Was she really a cruel person? If that was the case then kagome didn't want to remember anything of her past she liked the way she was now, and feared what she could become if she were to remember her old ways.

"Kagome?" Came a sudden voice which caused her to jump

Kagome spun around ready to kick ass if needed, only to find the guy who was called Inuyasha standing right there behind her. She blushed had he followed her home? He smiled at her softly as he had done millions of times when they would hang out together, in hopes she would remember.

Kagome felt her heart race again, but could not understand why a stranger could get her to feel this way. She felt as if she had found the one she had unknowingly been searching for. She felt as if she wanted to fling herself into his arms, and feel he's warm embrace. But she couldn't understand why. Because no matter how hard she had tried she couldn't find a single memory of the one called Inuyasha.

"Kagome" he said again "you forgot these"

He handed her a bag full of arrows. Kagome gratefully took them and handed him some money but he refused to take it. Kagome looked at him puzzled.

"Just knowing you are alive is all I need" he said lovingly making kagome blush

Kagome looked down at the road not wanting to meet his gaze for some reason.

Inuyasha looked at kagome, her hair was short but she was still the same kagome.

"Inuyasha?" kagome said softly "that's your name right?"

"Yea?"

"Tell me am I spouse to know you?" she asked with her head tilted slightly

"kagome you really don't remember do you?"

She shook her head

"Kagome you and I have known each other for over 7 years now…." He said looking away "I thought…I thought you were dead…."

"Why?"

"Because you and your father were trapped in a fire a few weeks back, and your body was no where to be found….and all I found of you was…." He stopped a moment as the pain of losing her was back

"Was what?" kagome asked

"Was this" Inuyasha pulled out the locket from under his kimono

Kagome's eyes went wide, a golden locket that was in the shape of a heart. Her hand touched it, had she seen this before? Inuyasha then placed the necklace around her neck. He took something out of it. He unfolded the small paper and showed that it was a picture of a girl. Her eyes went wider as she noticed it was herself but with longer hair; and on the back were _friends forever! Never forget!_ And the writing was in her hand writing!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes asking for answers.

"you gave that picture to me the night of the fire….and I had given you that locket that every same night…and when I found it in the ashes I…I…I thought………"

Inuyasha couldn't take it tears fell from his face and he pulled kagome into his arms and held her as close to him as possible "I thought you were gone forever kagome…..please remember me kagome please……"

Authors note: I think I'll leaving you guys there for now lol


	7. together again

Last time:

Kagome's eyes went wide, a golden locket that was in the shape of a heart. Her hand touched it, had she seen this before? Inuyasha then placed the necklace around her neck. He took something out of it. He unfolded the small paper and showed that it was a picture of a girl. Her eyes went wider as she noticed it was herself but with longer hair; and on the back were _friends forever! Never forget!_ And the writing was in her hand writing!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes asking for answers.

"You gave that picture to me the night of the fire….and I had given you that locket that every same night…and when I found it in the ashes I…I…I thought………"

Inuyasha couldn't take it tears fell from his face and he pulled kagome into his arms and held her as close to him as possible "I thought you were gone forever kagome…..please remember me kagome please……"

**Chapter7- together again**

"Kagome please you have to remember me….." Inuyasha whispered into her ear again

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, though she had no clue why. She felt safe with Inuyasha's arms for some reason, and she felt as if she could really trust him. But why? Why was the question, why did she recognize the locket? Why did she feel as if he never let any harm come to her? Why did she….why did she feel like she wanted to kiss him? Like she missed so dearly, that now that she was in he's arms she never wanted to let go of him? Why? Did she truly know him in her past?

(Flash back)

"Hey kags!" smiled a young half demon

(End flash back)

Kagome shook her head, was that her past?

(Flash back)

"Don't you ever even think about touching her again!" snarled a young half demon at a boy who scrambled to he's feet and began to run away

The half demon then turned around, and held out his hand. The young girl with raven colored hair took he's hand, and stood as he helped her up. He use he's own sleeve to wipe her tear stained face dry. The half demon smiled warmly at her and she did the same.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said

That name echoed through her mind

(End flash back)

"Inuyasha….I remember…you" kagome said hugging Inuyasha back though she was still half in a daze, she remembered, grant it, it was only two flash memories but it was a start to finding out who she really was.

"You…you remember me kagome?" Inuyasha asked, thinking she could just be playing a joke to get him to let her go, but when she nodded her head and he saw the honesty in her eyes he knew she truly remembered "so you remember everything?"

"No I only saw two flash memories, but both of them had you in it….both times you were...kind to me…and you protected me for some boy who pushed me to the ground"

"yea that was most like Taro, he use to pick on you a lot" Inuyasha said with a toothy smile

"Inuyasha tell what kind of person was I?"

Inuyasha was shocked at the question "why? Don't you know what kind of person you are?"

Kagome looked at him sternly "I would if I could! I wanted to know because that Kikyo girl tried to kill me and I want to know if I was a cruel person or not, what did I do to her? Do I have any more people I have to worry about that may try to kill me? Gosh I just thought you of all people would know because it was you who said you knew every thing about me!"

Inuyasha just laughed "same old kagome!"

Kagome looked at him sadly was she truly a mean person.

Inuyasha saw her sadness "kagome you were a very kind person, you never did anything to hurt anyone"

"But when I yelled you said and I quote 'same old kagome' what was that about?"

"We use to do that all the time, and you would need up yelling at me, but right after you were done then we would laughed so hard at how stupid that argument was" he said smiling at her, which in turn made her smile as well "kagome I'm just glad we're together again"

"Me too Inuyasha" kagome said allowing herself to fall into his arms "me too"

Authors note: I know it's short but I think I'll leave you there lol don't forget to review to find out if sparks should fly or will they have a fight even with her memories fully returned and they become enemies, review to find out the true story.


	8. going to live w inuyasha now

Last time:

Kagome looked at him sternly "I would if I could! I wanted to know because that Kikyo girl tried to kill me and I want to know if I was a cruel person or not, what did I do to her? Do I have any more people I have to worry about that may try to kill me? Gosh I just thought you of all people would know because it was you who said you knew every thing about me!"

Inuyasha just laughed "same old kagome!"

Kagome looked at him sadly was she truly a mean person.

Inuyasha saw her sadness "kagome you were a very kind person, you never did anything to hurt anyone"

"But when I yelled you said and I quote 'same old kagome' what was that about?"

"We use to do that all the time, and you would need up yelling at me, but right after you were done then we would laughed so hard at how stupid that argument was" he said smiling at her, which in turn made her smile as well "kagome I'm just glad we're together again"

"Me too Inuyasha" kagome said allowing herself to fall into his arms "me too"

**Chapter 8- I'm going to live with Inuyasha**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around town together, talking about what was going on and what was troubling them. Kagome and Inuyasha were just so happy to be together again. Kagome's memories of the fire had come back to her, and she told Inuyasha what happened and how she escaped the flames, how her father turned back to his old self right before he grabbed her necklace and died in front of her. The necklace now lay where it belonged, around her neck. And the picture she had given Inuyasha so long ago was now in his wallet. Inuyasha walked kagome to lady Kaede's house.

"Kagome why don't you come and live with me now? Like we talked about before the fire" Inuyasha said as they walked to the door.

"I would like that Inuyasha but I have to give these arrows to lady Kaede and thank her for the care she'd given me" kagome said smiling at Inuyasha

They walked into the house together. Kagome asked Inuyasha to stay at the front door till she came and got him to meet Kaede. Kagome walked into the living room, there she found lady Kaede on the phone.

"Thank ye officer but she has just walked into the door, yes thank ye again I must go" Kaede hung up the phone and looked at kagome.

"kagome where have ye been child? Ye nearly gave me a heart attack" Kaede said hugging kagome

"I'm sorry to worry you lady Kaede" kagome handed her the arrows "I got you those arrows"

Kaede smiled, but it quickly faded. Kaede pulled kagome to the back room quickly.

"Kaede what's wrong?"

"There be a demon in our home you stay here child I'll get rid of the monster"

Before kagome could say anything, Kaede ran out of the room and locked kagome in. kagome banged on the door and yelled Kaede's name. She could hear Kaede yelling '_be gone demon!_' and Inuyasha laughing '_you old hag! What have you done with kagome? Where is she?_' kagome screamed for someone to let her out but she guessed it could not be heard over the curse words Kaede and Inuyasha were throwing at each other and the random crash that happened every 5 seconds. That when kagome got an idea.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

And like she figured Inuyasha responded and screamed her name as he busted the door open. He pulled her close to him, but she pushed away and ran out into the living room where Kaede was waiting to fire an arrow at the demon. but kagome ran into front of Inuyasha and spread out her arms, telling Kaede he was no threat.

"stop fighting both of you, Kaede I have something to tell you"

They sat down and kagome told Kaede what happened that day, the reason why she was late, how she met Inuyasha and how she regained her memories. She told Kaede that she was now going to go leave with Inuyasha, as she and Inuyasha planed before the fire. Kaede just smiled, she was so happy for kagome. Lady Kaede helped kagome gather her things threw the mess she and Inuyasha had cause. Kagome hugged Kaede tightly and thanked her for everything she had done for her.

"Inuyasha no hard feeling? Ye must understand I was only trying my best to protect the young lass, I expect ye to do the same if the time comes"

"I would protect her with my life"

With that they where off. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, as they jumped from roof to roof. Heading toward Inuyasha's home. Kagome felt that at last she was going home. But then a sudden sadness fell upon her. Her mother...her brother...her father, they were all dead. She was only. The only one left of her family. Sure her father use to beat her everyday but still he was her father. Her mother and baby brother, were every dim memories. Her brother wasn't even a year old when he died. Kagome wanted to cry but held it all in she would have to learn to live with the fact that hey were all gone. But at lest she had Inuyasha…


End file.
